Various keystroke devices exist in the art. The most prevalent keystroke device is a computer keyboard. The keys of a standard computer keyboard are merely switches electronically indicating only a depressed state. Therefore, no signal is output or indicated by the keyboard when a keyboard is at rest, and a signal corresponding to depressed key(s) is output or indicated only when at least one key is depressed sufficiently far to “set off” the switch of that key or the switches of that set of keys.
A typewriter also has a keyboard, which can be mechanical and/or electronic. Like the computer keyboard, actuation (e.g., depression) of a key is intended to print a character. In electronic typewriters, when a key is actuated sufficiently far, a signal is sent to a processor to have the corresponding key(s) printed on the typing medium (e.g., paper). Mechanical typewriters are similar to electronic typewriters, but with one significant difference. Mechanical typewriters connect the key of the keyboard directly to the hammer containing the corresponding character to be printed on the page. Such a connection typically places the key at the end of a lever connected to a fulcrum and, when the lever is depressed at a proximal end, the distal end of the lever forcibly contacts or causes a hammer to pivot its distal end towards the page. A printing ribbon is disposed between the page and the end of travel of the hammer and a character formed at the end of the hammer is printed on the paper because the raised character presses the printing ribbon against the page.
Another keystroke device can be found on stenographic devices. The most modern stenographic devices are entirely electronic and virtually immediately translate the stenographic key actuations into an accurate written representation of the spoken word. These modern devices are analogous to the electronic typewriters and computer keyboards in that a specific actuation of a key or set of keys will cause a printing or storage of the corresponding character or set of characters.
Prior art stenographic keyboards all have a rear and middle row of ten keys each and a front row of four keys, the latter being closer to the stenographer than the former. In such machines, the keys of the front row correspond to vowels. These keys are, in the prior art, at a level lower (closer to ground) than the two rear rows. Some prior art machines are illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 6. FIGS. 1 and 2 are views of a stenographic writer manufactured by the Stenograph Corporation and called a Mira. As is clear from FIG. 1, the vowel keys in the front row are in a different, lower, plane than the keys in the two rear rows. The Mira has the ability to adjust key sensitivity but this adjustment is entirely mechanical, it is also inconvenient. FIG. 3 shows the top of the machine opened, revealing individual key sensitivity adjustment wheels for each of the keys. Thus, in order to make any key adjustment, the top of the machine must be opened. This means that stenographic dictation cannot occur while making a key sensitivity adjustment and also means that the screen of the Mira cannot be viewed while in this adjustment mode. More importantly, after an adjustment has been made, the top must be closed before the user can check to see if the adjustment was adequate. So, the adjustment process must be repeated on a trial-and-error basis for each key, which can be extremely time-consuming. FIGS. 4 and 5 illustrate the depth-of-stroke adjustment wheel and the tension adjustment wheel, respectively. It is noted that the stroke adjustment wheel is hard to reach and cannot be accessed unless the top of the machine is opened. The stroke adjustment wheel is stiff and only permits a small fraction of adjustment as compared to the entire key stroke. Practically, a user cannot type with the machine while an adjustment is being made. Similarly, the tension adjustment wheel in FIG. 5 only allows a small adjustment. Again, the top of the machine must be opened, making it impractical to write with the machine at the same time that an adjustment is being made.
In stenographic machines that are used in countries outside Europe, there are additional keys to the left of the two rear rows. These additional keys are at the same level as the keys in the rear two rows and correspond to different characters that are not needed for English transcription. These keys, in use, can be depressed individually or together. When such machines are used by United States-trained stenographers, these keys are a distraction and/or get in the way of their typing. Accordingly, most machines sold in the United States do not include these keys. In other machines, such users commonly remove these keys.
FIG. 6 illustrates another prior art stenographic machine referred to as the Treal TR, manufactured by Word Technologies. This writer is not adjustable and has plunger-activated keys. There are three holes 60 shown on the left-hand side of FIG. 6 where the extra set of keys were positioned before they were removed. These keys existed in the same plane as the other keys of the three 10-key rear rows. Another prior art writer similar to this machine is called the Gemini, manufactured by the Neutrino Group.
Prior art keyboards were comprised of a set of individual key assemblies 21. These key assemblies 21 each contained a key pad 22 fixedly connected to a key lever 24. The key lever 24 was pivotally connected to the writer to enable a keystroke when depressed. A height of each key pad 22, in the prior art key assemblies 21, was controlled only by the angle at which the key lever 24 exited the housing 26 of the writer. But, when that angle was adjusted, the upper surface of the key pad 22 was no longer parallel to the remaining key pads 22. As such, individual key pads 22 in the prior art writers were not adjustable in any way that kept the upper surface parallel to all of the other upper surfaces of the key pads 22. It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a way to adjust individual keys so that the upper key pad surface could moved up and down as desired.
As described, prior art stenographic machines have the vowel keys in the lower plane than the other keys. Many reporters, however, find it more comfortable to write with all of the keys in the same plane. Adjustment of the vowel keys has heretofore not been possible. Accordingly, the reporters, themselves, have taken to raise their own vowel keys by adding pads to them. But, with reporters who like to raise their vowel keys, the heights of the keys are not consistently desired. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to provide adjustable-height keys having intermediately raised, equally raised, or even extended heights for the vowel keys.
Concurrently, some reporters desire to lower the height of the vowel keys. Prior art writers, however, did not permit this without switching out the entire key lever. It is important to note that to switch out entire such key levers the writers needed to be returned to the manufacturer. Accordingly, it would be desirable to permit the user to lower and raise the height of the keys in a custom way without returning the device to the manufacturer every time adjustment was desired.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.